galeriansfandomcom-20200214-history
Rainheart
"So what if I killed them? It's my mother who you should be scared of." - Rainheart Rainheart (レインハート) is one of the first Galerians created by Dorothy, being produced third in the Family Program. He is 15 years old physically but acts a lot more childish than his age would suggest. Rainheart has control of fire and seems to employ psycho-illusions as well. He is apart of the Sirius family type along with Rita, making her his older sister. Rainheart has two separate and very distinct personalities: the first being his true self, a kind and scared child, while the other is that of a brutal murderer. However, it is only triggered by the PPECs he is forced to take, something that he has a fear of and actively tries to avoid by changing times on clocks. It's revealed towards the end of the game he has a RX chromosome abnormal. He is voiced in English by Derek Stephen Prince (game) and Dave Mallow (Galerians: Rion OVA); conversely he is voiced by Ken'ichi Suzumura in Japanese. In the game Rainheart's silhouette is first seen during the flashback cutscene where he kills Elsa Steiner in her first floor bathroom. Sometime before the deaths of Rion's parents, he is met by Dr. Pascalle at the gates of the Steiner mansion and was unnerved by his presence. Rion eventually finds out that his mother and father, along with Dr. Pascalle, have all been murdered in the past and Birdman confirms that it was his "little brother" who did it. It isn't until the third stage, Babylon Hotel, that the second Galerian reveals himself. When Rion first enters the lobby and asks the manager about a young girl, Rainheart is seen wearing a bellhop's hat in a not so clever disguise. Upon entering his room in the second floor, Rion tries to make telepathic contact with Lilia but he is seemingly jammed by an unknown power. It is implied to be Rainheart's doing and he meets up with his eldest sister, Rita, when she arrives to the hotel with a crew of Rabbits in civilian clothes. They go into the locker room when the manager can be seen both dead and stuffed into the sink. Rita asks him about Rion and Lilia whilst Rainheart expresses his desire to kill Rion. She tells him to wait until he has found Lilia, much to his dismay. As Rion explores the hotel, he encounters Rainheart more than once, even trying to lure Rion into traps multiple times. With each hotel guest that he speaks to about Lilia, Rainheart is on his trail and slowly kills off everyone in the building until only Rion and the maintenance man are left. Somehow, the care-taker of the old and rotting building seemed to have avoided the twisted killer's bloody rampage. Rainheart reveals himself to Rion as a Galerian while in the middle of messing with the grandfather clock (he sets the time back out of habit) and seemingly doesn't care for all the murdered people, stating that it is Mother (or Dorothy) who should be feared. He summons a wall of flame and coats the entirely floor in fire, inflicting pain on Rion. Luckily, Dorothy orders Rainheart to take his medicine and he pleads that it isn't time yet. He flees and ascends to the floor below and finally Rion makes telepathic contact with Lilia. Lilia says that she felt the sadness in Rainheart's soul and urges the escaped lab patient to save her. In an empty room on the third floor, Rion and Rainheart finally battle. Rainheart employs his fire abilities, launching flames around the room, and uses frequent illusions which make him seem like he's teleporting. Often he would summon "lava zombies" to confuse Rion and the child would even resort to brutal shoves to the ground. After doing this, he will rub his head in confusion, either to pretend he didn't do it or to act like he's not in total control of his actions. Rion proves to be a better fighter and he falls in agony. A cutscene then ensues. Rion is taken into a bright light and is shown the Galerian's memories. Dr. Lem can be seen attempting to administer a drug via Beeject by Rainheart is on his knees, begging to not have to take the medicine. Dr. Lem reasons that Dorothy just wants him to be strong but Rainheart says the drugs are eating away at his true self. Rainheart has a split personality actually, that appears only when taking the PPECs. It is this destructive alter ego that is responsible for all the gruesome murders. He dies begging Rion not to tell Dorothy that he failed and Rion resolves to never forget Rainheart's suffering. Rita eventually stumbles upon the dead body of her brother sometime after. Rainheart makes two more appearances after his death in the game. In the Mushroom Tower, he is a psycho-illusion sent by Cain to deter Rion. The illusion tells him that he will have to take more medicine because of what Rion did, but he merely scans to find the perpetrator. In the Hand of God area, Rainheart's birthing chamber can be scanned and an image will appear of him either being asleep or dormant. In the movie He has the same role. However, is shown that he is in Rion's home alongside Birdman when his companion his facing the boy. He appears floating and giggling to himself in the room when Birdman is resting. The annoyed Galerian orders him to not interfere in his battle with Rion. In Babylon Hotel, Rita orders her little brother to distract Rion while she is looking for Lilia. His violent carnage, which in game takes the lives of almost everyone in the hotel, is not shown in the movie with the exception of the receptionist, and he doesn't wear the disguise he uses in game. He gets upset when two Rabbits interfere in his battle with Rion in the hotel hallway and lights them on fire, saying that Rion was playing with him. When Rion defeats Rita, he comments that Rainheart died scared. Gallery Rainheart.jpg File:23.jpg Rhscan.jpg ITEMTIM_0134.jpg ITEMTIM_0126.jpg ITEMTIM_0127.jpg ITEMTIM_0129.jpg ITEMTIM_0128.jpg ITEMTIM_0130.jpg ITEMTIM_0131.jpg ITEMTIM_0132.jpg ITEMTIM_0140.jpg ITEMTIM_0123.jpg 17705c2568d1bb002adf9126764f807a.jpg|Birdman, Rainheart, and Rita (JP Manual) vlcsnap-2018-07-11-10h00m14s914.png vlcsnap-2018-07-11-10h29m49s680.png vlcsnap-2018-07-11-10h30m42s560.png vlcsnap-2018-07-11-10h32m33s427.png vlcsnap-2018-07-11-10h33m47s968.png vlcsnap-2018-07-11-10h34m08s168.png vlcsnap-2018-07-11-10h34m31s596.png vlcsnap-2018-07-11-10h36m34s486.png Trivia * When Rion is attacked by Rabbits rooms without any guests, he cannot go leave the room until all the Rabbits are defeated. It is implied that Rainheart was behind these ambushes. * When Rion is attempting to come into the room 204, a cutscene shows Rainheart screaming at the grandfather clock because the clock reminded him of having to take his medicine. Rainheart also has a habit of changing time on clocks and always on 3:10 during his killings as if it was his serial killer motif. * Rainheart has similar abilities to Nitro: both have the power to create illusions and control over flames. However, it's never outright explained if they have both powers or if they are just in Rion's mind. Galerians: Rion looks to suggest the latter for Rainheart, when Rion is able to free himself from Rainheart's power, not only the Galerian doesn't try to counterattack, but he is not even floating. Also, he is defeated by Rion's Red, while this PPEC is ineffective against him in the game. While he killed Rion's parents, none of the dead bodies shows signs of burns or violent death. The Babylon Hotel's guest in the game are shown dead in blood, but Rainheart is always escorted by a Rabbit (it's also possible that Rainheart simply killed them without his powers as he does physically combat Rion during his boss fight.) * Rion did not recognize Rainheart as his parents' killer until he started rewinding the hotel grandfather clock which reminded Rion of how Elsa died (with a clock inserted in her mouth.) * Since he was disguised as a worker in the hotel, Rainheart possessed keys to all the rooms where the guests stayed. This is possibly why he was able to kill everyone in the building except for the maintenance man. Also, in the room where Rion fights Rainheart, there is a door that cannot be opened despite Rion be able to scan for an image of a key. Videos Category:Galerians Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:First Galerians Category:Characters Category:Bosses